professor layton and the mysterious culprit
by barrylawn
Summary: professor layton must fight against blackmail letter from the secret agents CAN HE DO IT?


PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE MYSTERIOUS CULPRIT

professor layton was gathered around the traditional british table with his family, flora, alfendi and katriel who he adopted probably idk if he got wife she ded in these fics so if he does have one canonically then their eating together in memory of her if he doesnt theyre just doin it for laughs.

"yes yes very good food dad" said alfendi

and then his hair turn dark

"HAR HAR BAD FUDE FAGET GO EAT A PIG ALIVE" he threw the food at layton face

"ow" said layton and alfendi turned to normal

"sry"

"ugh now theres green stain on my coat" he went to wipe it off

he went into the toilet and catriel followed

"oshit i needed to piss" said catriel

"o sry"

layton let her piss and then he went back in and wiped the stain off

he returned to the kitchen and IT WAS EMPTY

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted layton "WHERE ALFENDI AND FLORA GO?!"

"i dont no they were here before i left" said catriel

layton notice a letter on the floor

he read it

 _dear hershel (im saying DEAR because thats what you write on letters not because your dear to me or anyone lol)_

 _i am a man who runs secret agent agency and you are on our wanted list of people we suspect to be evil to us_

 _therefore i demand u come to secret agent agency (you know the big building with the big yellow neon sign that you invaded with luke atmey?) and give yourself up. come alone. if u dont cum by august 1 we kill alfendi and flora_

 _kek get rekt no getting away now you annoying piece of crap_

 _your friend (lol no)_

 _the MYSTERIOUS CULPRIT_

"O SHIT" shouted katriel "NOT THE MYSTERIOUS CULPRIT!"

"u know him?"

"he and the mysterious mastermind were defeated by phoenix wright in kingdom of kurain. the two were a tag team of pure evil!"

"but if phenix stopped them then..."

"OOOOO" said catriel "this must be an IMPOSTER pretending to be him!"

"or maybe barrylawns just unoriginal"

"who the fuck is barryla- never mind we gotta report to scotland yard"

"WIAT" shouted layton "theres note here"

 _PS if you tell chelmey ill kill one of em early so dont do it_

"fuk" said layton "wait if we cant tell chelmey then theres one other person we can rely on"

"dick gumshoe!" said catriel

"wat no fuck him. i mean-"

===atmey detective agency===

"hmmmmmmmmmmmmm" hummed luke atmey as he inspected the letter carefully with his monocle "quite the situation your in professor"

"can you help us luke"

"i wish" siad luke

"not you luke luke ATMEY"

"... ... ... ..."

"atmey?"

"ZVARRI!" shouted atmey "we should approach the sender of this letter"

"whos that" said catriel

"the mysterious culprit!"

"and who the hell is that"

"idk and that is wat we must find out"

layton luke catriel and atmey got in the laytonmobile with layton at the weel and luke atmey at passenger seat

"why am i in the back" said catriel

"because ur a gril and luke is a boi and we are gentlemen so we get the front" said layton driving away

"now" said layton "where should we go."

they thought

"well maybe we could go to secret agent agency" said luke

"nOp" said atmey "if layton comes with group they die as said in the letter"

"tru"

"pfff" said layton "alfendi is a fucking demon, hell be fine"

MEANWHILE

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAARGH" roared demon alfendi

"JESUS CHRIST 0420 HELP RESTRAIN DE MONSTER!"

agent 0420 got off his fat lazy ass and sat it back down on alfendi and he lost his breath

and he got thrown in the time out corner because he was bad bad boy

"tru" said atmey "but still these are like 9994 evil people they can easily overpower him"

"damn" said layton "but how do we find this mysterious culprit guy"

"hey dad i have an idea" said catriel "why dont we question that guy in kingdom of kurain"

"good idea" said layton and he got out his phone "he phoenix tell edgeworth to get us that plane"

they drove down to the airport and miles edgeworth was waiting for them in his private plane

"u shud be lucky you have a blackmailing friend like phoenix otherwise this might not be for free"

they flew down to kingdom of kurain

"now then" said layton "let us search for the prison"

there was a little boy waiting for them

"hello!" he said "my name is ahlbi urgaid and ill be your guide (stupid pun thanks crapcom)"

"uhhh" said edgeworth "i thought your name was bokuto sunami"

"it was but that was before my localize name was confirmed and editings stupid"

"well there was no problem changing wolfs name to dowolf so-"

"ok jesus the fourth wall barely exists any more"

"sry"

ahlbi took them to khurainese prison where there was a guy in a cell

"wat" he croaked

"can we speak with you" said layton

the mysterious culprit of kurain looked up

"wat u want"

"do you know anyone in london called the mysterious mastermind"

"yea hes the prime minister"

"AHA"

layton and luke and atmey and catriel and edgeworth got back to london

"now my boy let us consider this. we know two prime ministers. the most recent one was david cameron but hes ded"

"yea"

"but theres also bill hawks whose just in prison"

"yea"

"so hes not ded"

"hmmmm tru"

they went down to the castle and used sold snake strategy to get past the queen

they went into her secret dungeon and passed the zombie prisoners to get to bill hawks

"now hawks" he said and hawks looked up and glared

"damn you. wat do you want now"

"it seems you arent as confined as it seems"

"wat"

layton pointed at him

"YOU are the mysterious culprit"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"another puzzle sol-"

"wat" said bill "didnt you hear me? i said no. that means im not the mysterious culprit. he lives in kurain you idiot. im in castle prison! how can i connect with world here?!"

"it would seem" said edgeworth "that he is not lying"

"i agree" said atmey tapping his nose "tho if thats true then who is the culprit?"

"hmmmmm" thought layton "well it cant be david cameron because don paolo killed him"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAA" laughed a booming voice

and david cameron was there with knife to flora and alfendis throats

layton stare at him and face pammed

"WTF BUT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"fool" said cameron "i just got don to pose as me so youd THINK i was ded but you never actually saw me."

"why u do this" asked catriel

"because" said cameron "you stopped brexit so i need the secret agents to brexit as a backup plan."

"wat do you want" said layton

the knife went closer

"KILL YOU AND YOUR M8S AND DESE TWO LIVE"

"uh excuse me" said edgeworth "why would we choose to kill 5 guys so 2 guys live thats stupid"

"because all of you are gentlemen slash lady. this is a gril and a demon."

"NOW QUEENY!" shouted layton

"wuh"

SMASH

the queen hit her staff thing in camerons face and she threw him into cell

"wow tanks dad ur debeste" said alfendi and he turned dark "i mean FUCK YOU hat man do it in 15 seconds next time"

layton held his hat

"a part of another puzzle solved"

TO BE CONTINUED IN PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE MYSTERIOUS MASTERMIND

A/N hey guys so next fic is the last fic in my professor layton series i know its sad but dont worry this will be the longest fic evr and after ill have another series starting so get hype

if u havent read whole series do not worry i wil have a list of all de fics that are canon to series at start of next fic so ur not confused


End file.
